Guppy!
by BellowedBlackDarkness
Summary: Sora loves his Guppy, yes he does. He loves Riku too, but ever since that day on the islands, its never been the same... -Yaoi warning! SoRiku- -Wrote w/BlackWinterKeyblade- -Mental Hospital FanFic! If you didn't catch the drift already. ;D -


_**YAY! My first fanfic post! :D Hope you guys like! XD Oh, and this is Sora's POV, for now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not ours… Sadly…**_

Guppy!

Chapter 1.

"Glub… Glub…"

"Oh Guppy! How I love you so! If only I could play with you… But my friends in the white coats won't let me." I said with a pout.

As I started to gnaw at my arm, which didn't taste like pee that day, I saw Riku and his friend walk in.

"Hi Rwiku!" I said muffled, from a part of my arm in my mouth.

He looked at his friend that was with him today. "How the hell am I put in here when _he's_ more mental then _I_ am?"

"You strangled your freakin' friend, Kairi! And started twitching, and somewhat started to seizure, making us think that you have epilepsy."

"B-But does it _look like_ I still have it!"

The friend crossed his arms. "We're not sure yet. That's why we're keeping you in here for a bit longer."

I took my arm out of my mouth. "YAY! I'M NOT GONNA BE LONELY!" I shot my arms up.

Riku sighed. "For how long? I don't think I can take this place much longer…"

He shook his head. "Can't be sure on that. Could be awhile." Riku's friend headed for the door. "Now, stay in here, Riku." With that he was gone.

My friend from the islands sighed as he sat in a chair, that just happened to be in my room at the time. "What's the matter, my bestest buddy ever?" I asked with a grin, while I could feel my eye twitch.

He looked at me with wide eyes, but soon they went back to normal as he crossed his arms, and his leg over the other, and looked way from me. He stared at the window that my bed was under. "Yea… I'm fine. I just want to get out of this hell hole, 'cause I mean seriously, it's nicer than being in prison, I'll give it that, but I'd rather be out in the fresh air, and walk bare footed out in the grass… Y'know what I mean?"

I nodded at him. "Yea, I know what you mean."

He looked at me, unsurely. "Really?"

"Yea! I wanna be in a field of grass too! Oh and flowers… Flowers are awesome!"

"Yea… That's what I was talkin' 'bout." He looked out the window again.

"Oh! Speaking of plants, have you met Guppy yet?"

His aqua eyes looked at me. "What? Who the hell is "Guppy"?"

"Guppy!" I went over to a nightstand, that my friends in the white coats had moved, so it wouldn't be near my bed, wonder why, and picked up Guppy's fish bowl, taking it to Riku. "This is Guppy. Guppy, Riku. Riku, Guppy."

He blinked at the fish bowl that I had in his face. "Um, Guppy?"

I nodded my head. "Yup! Our friends in the coats helped me name him!"

"They… Let you have a pet?"

Nodding, I looked down into his bowl. "Yerp, but they won't let me play with him… They'll only let me watch him through the bowl. But that's ok! At least I have another bestest buddy with me when you're not in here."

Riku smiled at me, "You're a complete weirdo, but you're still my best friend."

He brought me down to the height that he was sitting at and gave me a noogie. But I had to screech at him, it seemed like he had totally forgotten about Guppy.

"Riku!" I screech.

"What? What I do!" He replied, letting me go.

"Guppy!" I said, standing up straight. "You almost made him fall out of his bowl." I put him back on the nightstand that he had been sitting on before, and went back to my bestest buddy, sitting on his lap.

"Well… I'm sorry for almost making Guppy dinner, Sor."

"Shh! Don't say that! He's really sensitive to the "D" and "L" word."

"What's the "L" word?"

I leaned closer to his ear, making sure Guppy couldn't over hear me. "Lunch."

As I pulled back, he blinked and raised his eye brow. "Oh really?"

I nodded and looked at him to show that I was completely serious.

He gave me a smirk. "Dinner, lunch, dinner, lunch, dinner, lunch-"

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "HE'S GETTING SCARED! DON'T YOU CARE?"

"Dude, Sora," He said, trying to get me to calm down. "Guppy's just a fish, who doesn't give a damn 'bout what I say, or do."

"Well…" I looked at him straight in the eye, feeling a tear escape one of my blue eyes, "I care. He's my bestest buddy. Besides you."

OoGlubGluboO

_**XD Don't ask… My friend, BlackWinterKeyblade, and I came up with this, lord knows how. Oh wait…. I think we were high on McDonald's one day… o.o (re-reads story) Apparently **_**REALLY**_** high… And, just for the record, yes this is gonna be a multi-chapter fanfic :3**_

**Anyways, are we aloud to have some reviews? P. L. Z? :D**


End file.
